


and i've somehow fallen in love

by nicotinedaydream



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Demisexual Jughead Jones, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Naked Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 06:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11480256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicotinedaydream/pseuds/nicotinedaydream
Summary: "Juggie. If you're not enjoying this, we can stop. You know that."He finds his voice beneath the waves crashing in his head."I know. It's just…""A lot?"He nods."Too much?""Possibly."





	and i've somehow fallen in love

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't know what this is. I have been feeling so much for these two since finishing the first season of Riverdale and have been fighting with myself over whether to write something. I've had trouble figuring out if I see Jughead as asexual (as quite a few people have, I've noticed) but I don't think I do. He is such a complex character and I love him to bits and I really hope I did him at least a little bit of justice. Depending on how this goes, I may write more stories for these two. This was a test run to see if I can write them good enough. If I can't write them enough in character, I'm not too sure where my future with these two lies.

Jughead had never really paid Betty much attention before that Blossom kid's murder. All he knew was that she followed Archie around like a lovesick puppy and that her parents wrote snotty articles, putting their family's flimsy integrity on full display for the entire town to see. Her reputation surpassed him, in all essences of the word. They were just so  _different_. She was the rich kid, he was the poor kid. She was the in-crowd, he was the pariah. A freak, a  _weirdo_. He hadn't expected to see a side of her that he found… compelling. Hadn't imagined that he'd fall for a Cooper.

But he had.

 _Hard_.

"Jug?"

Jughead surfaces from his contemplations at that honeysuckle-sweet voice.  _Honeysuckle-sweet. What, am I suddenly a sap now?_ he thinks, shaking his head. Only Betty Cooper could do that to him. Only her.

"What's on your mind?"

 _Wouldn't you like to know_ , he muses, but does not say.

"Nothing. Writing stuff. Usual things."

Her blue eyes see through him most days, but today he is lucky.

"Could you maybe leave that for when we're not about to…" She bites her lip, and then he remembers.

"Oh." He scrunches his forehead, unsure of how to continue.

"I understand," she says quietly. Her body shifts. "Did you still want…?"

He's not sure about that, either. His sexuality has always been puzzling, to say the least. Attraction usually never lead to anything.

"Juggie. If you're not enjoying this, we can stop. You know that."

He finds his voice beneath the waves crashing in his head.

"I know. It's just…"

"A lot?"

He nods.

"Too much?"

"Possibly."

He hears her exhale through her nose. "You have to be honest with me."

Honesty is his forte, but for some reason he chokes. The words, even though he  _knows_ what he wants to say, don't appear.

"Please," she whispers, breath ghosting lightly against his cheek. "Jughead. I need to know if you want this."

He does. This is just… too new. He's not used to being so  _close_ to someone. He feels like he did the day his mother and Jellybean left; naked and defenceless.

Betty's breaths are soft and small, long legs entangled with his, bare breasts kissing the skin of his back. "I can put my clothes back on. We can watch a movie? Go to Pop's?"

He finds himself shaking his head. "No," he murmurs, voice unsteady. He clears his throat. "Stay here. Like this. Please."

"Okay," she replies gently. "Do you… need anything?"

"Just. Keep doing what you're doing."

She nods, her hair tickling the back of his neck as she snuggles into him further. He twitches. Inhales. Exhales. Closes his eyes.

 _This is progress, right?_ he tells himself, feeling her warmth behind him and slowly settling in.

"This is definitely progress," Betty giggles, and for a second he's on high alert, appalled that his mind could betray him so suddenly. He relaxes again when she kisses his shoulder blade. "I love you, Jughead. No matter what."

_I love you too. God, Betty, I just wish I could show you how much._


End file.
